Talk:Duncan
Homage to Dune series Homage to Duncan Idaho from Frank Herbert's Dune series? Is it just me, or does this guy look IDENTICAL to Duncan's description in the book? Not to mention that he uses the same combo of a sword and dagger, seems to play the same mentor role, etc. etc. In early trailers I would always laugh and jokingly refer to him as Duncan... and now I see that they actually went with that name. I can't find any interviews discussing this seemingly obvious reference, and figured it was best to see if at least a few others agreed that it was likely intentional. : Yep pretty obvious reference there. Too obvious if you ask me. 15:40, January 15, 2010 (UTC) Please don't change the format of the page. When doing editing to a page, please make sure that you are not changing the format of the page -- Snfonseka :Why not? Actually, I think it would be best to use the new infobox format instead of the current one on all pages. Ausir(talk) 15:12, November 9, 2009 (UTC) Duncans Sword Are there any good pictures of it? -Supakillaii 09:08, November 12, 2009 (UTC) Duncan's armor On a related note: Anybody know what kind of armor that is? It's pretty sweet-looking, i wouldn't mind having a set. NinjaWeazel 00:35, November 22, 2009 (UTC) :You wouldn't mind, BioWare would. Its not a set at all but part of his character so you cannot get it...yet. They have hinted at being able to get it in the new DLC coming out. Cypherdiaz 05:12, November 28, 2009 (UTC) ::That's not entirely true. There's a mod that lets you use Duncan's Armor, and it's not some cheap copy, it uses the in-game model. http://www.dragonagenexus.com/downloads/file.php?id=97 --Photon man62 15:52, November 29, 2009 (UTC) Duncan is a ROGUE Uhm just felt like pointing out that Duncan is NOT a warrior but actually a rogue. In Dragon Age: The Calling (The 2nd novel), it mentions many times him using twin daggers..lockpicking...stealthing..etc. I understand that no where in the game does it say WHAT he is, but he is definitely a rogue as of the books. So this needs to get fixed.Cypherdiaz 09:52, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Plus in th games he uses a dagger sword combo used MAINLY by rouges How can you take the fact he has a shield as not evidence that he is a warrior? Regardless that he never is seen using it, does not change the fact that warriors can also use dual weapons. Tsavi (talk) 02:36, March 18, 2013 (UTC) duncan with warden picture shouldn't that picture be removed, considering the appearance of the Warden varies? Speculation about Duncan's motivations It may be of no coincidence of his choosing of Alistair and the Cousland Warden for recruitment as both have a potential legitimate stake to Ferelden it would only be irony that they both survived the joining ritual. This was added by User:Astrobot702 on 9 Jan, and I confess I don't really see it. Is the claim that Duncan's trying to garner influence for the Grey Wardens by recruiting all the potential heirs to the throne? Or trying to somehow prop up Cailan's rule (or destabilize Ferelden in the event of Caialn's death!) as, we're told, normally being a Grey Warden would disqualify someone from being monarch? In any case, I'm not sure this has a place in the article, and pretty sure it shouldn't have a place of such prominence. However, thought I'd better make clear what I've done and preserve the text in case the consensus is that it should be included - if so, I think it does need some clarification about what's actually meant. --Zoev 17:29, January 11, 2010 (UTC) I don't see it either - From Alistair's in-game account, it was he who told Duncan of his parentage. It seems at least questionable that Duncan might have known he was Maric's son. The Joining is a death sentence that gets carried out in 30 years. You don't make a potential king into a Warden - if you are looking for stability, you just back them up. LegionnaireScout 00:09, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Duncan did know alistair was maric's son..if you read the books you will understand more ;)Crod305 03:31, May 14, 2010 (UTC) Ack! You are correct sir - I just got to the end of The Calling. So... any bets on whether Fiona ever had the calling? Any takers on the idea that she still lives? This still leaves me with the whole "Duncan, what were you thinking?!" question... why make a grey warden out of a royal bastard? Not that I buy the conspiracy theory being discussed.LegionnaireScout 23:08, May 19, 2010 (UTC) The Cousland Warden/Alistair/Sophia Dryden(/Forel Aeducan?) as possible heirs to the throne sort of bothered me, as Duncan's codex entry states that Grey Wardens give up any familial claims upon Joining. Shouldn't this disqualify them? - wandrew You'd think so. From Duncan's perspective, I wouldn't be surprised if this was his theory (even though his family was dead), since he's a first hand witness to the events that restore the position of the Grey Wardens in Fereldan after they were ousted for an attempted coup of the Fereldan throne. However, the abandoning of family ties seems not so much a hard set rule amongst Wardens, as it was a tradition since some Grey Wardens, like the ones you mention, fully retain their self-identity. In this aspect, and others, I was reminded more than a few times of the Dragon Riders of Pern. If you are unfamiliar with the series, dragon riders are selected by older riders on a 'Search' and recruited. Some of the older riders have a strong sense of who will make a good dragon rider - the brave, strong willed, or skilled combatants - and others are seemingly chosen poorly. Not all who are searched survive the hatching event, and many died or were rejected by the dragons. Those who survive and become riders give up their family name, titles and class affiliations. And yet there were those for whom the family ties were not fully forgotten, or dragonriders who had political ties - instant drama and plot device! So unless they made it a point to do a "Warden exchange" with other regions and send wardens who were high ranked individuals off to serve in other locations, I think it is unavoidable that you would occasionally get a Sophia Dryden/Alistair Thierin/Warden Cousland. I just don't grasp why Duncan would have Joined Alistair - Alistair's life was not forfeit as so many recruit/conscript's are. Unless some DLC comes along that explains that Duncan discovered that Loghain's various plots to secure power before Cailen's death also included a plan to whack Alistair as the next in line to the throne... it doesn't make sense. LegionnaireScout (talk) 12:45, May 29, 2010 (UTC) Well, just based on how surprised and pissed he seemed when King Cailen died, I really doubt he had all this planned out. --Miumaru (talk) 04:41, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Dead I don't think that he should be described as possibly dead. The way that I read the statement in the interview (" you do run into the ogre who killed the king and potentially killed your mentor as well.") Was that the ambiguous part was who killed him, the Ogre or the Alpha Hurlock you see at the end, not that he was actually dead. They never actually show the deaths of any of the Grey Wardens, it shows the Alpha coming in for the final blow, and he was pretty messed up at that point. I just think we need more evidence than an ambiguous statement and wishful thinking to put it onto the page. Berychance 01:31, January 15, 2010 (UTC) If he wasn't dead, then he was captured. I speculated that it might have something to do with Duncan's past with the Architect. I'm hoping his what will become of his fate in the expansion. superlogan7437 04:34, March 7, 2010 (UTC) Duncan's Armor real world adaption Did anyone notice that Duncan's armor is quite similar to the (real world) Sassanian era armor worn by Persian immortals and then by Khwarizmi riders and then by Arab cavalry's? The armor has distinguish looks similar to armor made in the east particularly in the middle east. Also his swords look like tulwar's or curved swords scimitars also used in the middle east. Duncan, who else? Even though David Gaider said Duncan is dead, I refuse to believe it. Call me strange, but I just get the feeling that they'll bring him back, in games that take place after DA:O. It isn't unheard of for developers to say a character is dead but then bring him back in future titles. Wishful thinking though I guess.Lying Memories (talk) 04:23, September 9, 2010 (UTC) No, he won't come back... Even if he would survive the battle he would have to die soon after, because he had nightmares again. The only way he could be brought back is through making him a awakened darkspawn, which I consider unlikely. Luke (talk) 11:59, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Duncan's Parentage For the first time, I bothered to read the in-game codex entry for Duncan. It says his father was a Tevinter and his mother an Ander, and his childhood was spent between the Free Marches and Orlais. However, talking to Alistair reveals that Duncan once mentioned being from Highever. And in The Calling, his father is Ferelden, his mother is Rivaini, and he was apparently orphaned young to grow up as a pickpocket on the streets of an Orlesian city (Val Royeaux, I think). Gaider, how hard is it to keep these things straight? Son Goharotto (talk) 16:58, May 16, 2012 (UTC) :The Codex entry is incorrect, it is written in this very article along with a reference to Gaider's comments. Asherinka (talk) 11:08, May 17, 2012 (UTC) Trivia Bullet Points I'm not certain how to get them to show up. The code looks alright but the trivia section is all regular paragraphs. Does anyone have any suggestions on how to fix it? Thank you :)--WardenWade (talk) 17:12, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :On my end it seems to be completely alright, just thought I'd mention. -- 17:37, October 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Thank you for taking a look at the page, Margerard. Maybe it is just me. And I see Viktoria Landers did some editing to the trivia section as well, which looks like it has helped with the discrepancy I thought I saw. Thanks again! :)--WardenWade (talk) 20:34, October 28, 2013 (UTC)